New Beginning
by Yoru-no-Hime
Summary: SPOILER POUR LA SAISON 3! Captain Swan et mention de Outlaw Queen alors passé votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas! OS sur une fin possible CS mais imaginé par mes soins. Lors du bal organisé par ses parents , Emma Swan réfléchit a son avenir,a son happy ending mais surtout a ces sentiments envers un certain pirate! Rating K a cause du language d'un certain Killian Jones !


Hello Everyone!Me revoilà de retour sur le fandom OUAT ,ça fait je sais pas combien de mois que j'ai pas écrit!o-O

Mais je suis vivante (heureusement d'ailleurs!) et créatrice d'un nouveau OS sur mon couple préféré Captain Swan bien que j'adore le Outlaw Queen et que je vais enfin me mettre a écrire dessus très bientôt!

Bref,parlons de l'OS!Cet OS parle d'un futur possible mais totalement inventés par mes soins sur le Captain Swan donc vous étonnés pas que ça corresponde pas vraiment a la série car il y'a des éléments que j'ai du inventé pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire!Par contre pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3 (même si je pense que la plupart regarde!) passer votre chemin,ils y'a des gros spoilers sur la saison 3 et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Outlaw Queen,je mentionne ce couple donc passée le One-Shot ou la scène si vous n'aimez pas!

Bref,je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture!D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ou des changements de temps qui arrivent comme ça!u-u Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas les persos OOC(ma pire crainte!).

Bon,j'arrête de parler et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve tout a l 'heure!

PS:Je précise que le bal dans cette histoire n'est qu'un prétexte pour le bon déroulement de l' histoire donc ne vous attendais pas a une histoire parlant de ça !Bien que je pense faire très bientôt un OS AU sur ce sujet!

* * *

New beginning

Emma soupire pour la millième fois devant son reflet.

Elle hait au plus profond d'elle les bals, elle déteste les corsets, les robes de bals qui l'a fait ressembler à une meringue géante, heureusement elle avait réussi à éviter la robe rose bonbon que voulait lui faire porter Snow White.

Ce bal allait être une catastrophe elle le sent, son instinct le sent! Pourquoi elle avait accepté déjà ? Ah, oui c'est parce que Snow l'avait presque supplié et lui avait sortie des arguments comme quoi ça rendrait heureux son petit frère, car oui c'était les 1 ans de ce dernier et elle s'était fait roulé totalement dans la farine vu qu'il s'en souviendra surement pas mais elle avait craqué. Stupide rôle de grande sœur.

Emma souffle encore une fois sous le regard mi-amusé mi- énervé de sa_ mère_.

-« Tourne-toi »Lui ordonne cette dernière fier du travail accomplie, Emma est magnifique, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour la décrire : ses long cheveux blond avait été relevé en chignon complexe, elle est légèrement maquillé et évidemment sa robe de bal, Emma doit bien avouer qu'elle est ravissante, une longue robe bleu comme ses yeux, riche en décoration et en finition mettant en valeur les courbes de la « Princesse ». Emma s'est de nombreuses fois demandé le prix que ses parents avait du versé pour obtenir cette robe sur-mesure

-« Oh Emma tu es magnifique ! »Lâcha Snow admiratif alors qu'Emma effectuait son 3 eme tour.

Snow décida finalement de sortir de la chambre, la laissant seule face à elle-même.

Emma n'en peut plus des compliments de sa _mère_, depuis la naissance de son frère, Snow a tendance a vouloir passé du temps avec elle au point ne plus la laisser respirer parfois !Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle veut rattraper le temps perdue mais elle a du mal a accepter que du jours au lendemain elle se retrouve grande sœur alors qu'elle a passé 28 ans de sa vie a haïr de tout son être les humains qui l'ont mis au monde.

Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé, Emma sait pourquoi ses parents l'ont abandonné pas par faiblesse mais par amour, _The True Love_ pour tous les sauver elle _The Savior_.

Emma s'effondre devant la commode de sa chambre, parfois même très souvent elle se demande pourquoi c'est elle la Sauveuse, elle n'en est pas la hauteur, elle a beau être _The Product of True Love_ elle n'ait pas assez forte mais tout le monde croit en elle, la ou elle n'y croit plus depuis longtemps. Emma soupire une énième fois d'exaspération, elle n'a pas une seule journée de repos, c'est le prix d'etre la Sauveuse.

_The true Love hein._

Emma se demande souvent si quelque part dans ces mondes parallèles étranges, quelqu'un n'attend qu'elle, un peu comme Régina qui n'a attendu que Robin sans s'en apercevoir. Emma sourie, elle est heureuse pour la deuxième mère de son enfant, Régina s'est ouverte peu a peu a Robin et a Roland pour enfin céder et s'offrir le droit d'etre heureuse dans les bras de l'ancien voleur. Elle a enfin son _Happy Ending_.

Emma ne l'avouerait surement jamais mais elle rêve d'un _Happy Ending _autant qu'elle en peur, elle a peur d'etre heureuse, de frôler pendant quelque instants le bonheur puis de revenir a la réalité brutalement et qu'on lui vole ce qu'elle a attendu toute sa vie.

Emma se lève furibond et commence à tourner en rond dans sa jolie chambre bleu nuit.

Elle en a assez ! Assez d'etre une sauveuse, assez de passer son temps à aider les autres en s'oubliant elle, assez d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, assez de souffrir en regardant le visage blessé de Hook a chaque fois qu'elle le rejette.

_Pourquoi je pense à Hook moi ? Pourquoi depuis qu'on est arrivé à la Foret Enchanté, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui encore plus qu'avant ?_

_Arrête de te mentir a toi-même, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. _Lui souffla sa conscience

-« TAIS –TOI »Hurla Emma.

Ca y'est, elle est bonne pour l'Asile, elle se parle a elle-même maintenant, là folie lui a ravagé son etre juste a cause d'un stupide pirate idiot, adorable et…sexy !

_Je rêve ou je viens de pensé que Hook est sexy !?_ Emma maugréera tout en tournant en rond plus rapidement.

-« Tu devrais arrêter de tourner en rond, tu va me donner le tournis, **Love**. »Lança une voix que Emma aurait préféré ne jamais plus entendre, Emma n'ose même pas poser son regard sur lui, pas de puis que son inconscient a dit qu'il trouvé Killian Jones, sexy !

Hook s'inquiète, c'est rare que _sa _princesse ne lui réponde pas, la connaissant par cœur elle lui aurait lancé une réplique qui aurait fait mouche, comme quoi il a déjà le tournis grâce à elle depuis longtemps, avec son air de séductrice.

Killian arrive toujours à lire en elle comme un livre ouvert mais cette fois rien il a beau essayer de se noyer dans ses beaux yeux bleus pour comprendre, elle lui refuse l'accès a son âme.

_Et voila on recule encore. On ne fait que ca, faire un pas en avant puis deux en arrière._ Pensa le pirate.

Emma se morfond, elle déteste lui faire ca, elle déteste l'ignoré ou le rejeté, elle déteste voir son cœur se brisée encore une fois.

_Fais quelque chose ou alors tu va le perdre pour de bon, il est perdu, il est brisé, il est a deux doigt d'abandonner._ Lui souffla sa conscience

Emma déteste cette situation, si elle ne fait rien, elle le perd et elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait perdue Graham, August transformé en petit garçon qui devait surement a cet instant même joué avec Henry et enfin Neal…elle ne doit pas se mentir a elle-même, elle tient a Hook tellement plus qu'a Neal malheureusement, elle aurait voulu tenir a Neal plus qu'a Hook mais il l'a blessé et elle ne l'aimait plus et pourtant elle a essayé en vain. Elle a supporté la mort de Neal mais elle ne supporterait pas de perdre a tout jamais Killian. S'en est hors de question.

Emma se lève de la chaise de commode ou elle était assis et regarde automatiquement a la porte ou se tenait Hook, trop tard…

_The Savior _s'effondre et laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'elle retient depuis trop longtemps, depuis la mort de Graham.

-« Oh Killian »Murmura Emma mais personne ne lui répondit…

* * *

Emma soupire, elle veut faire demi-tour mais elle ne peut pas, elle veut retourner hurler sa peine et sa colère mais elle sait parfaitement que sa _mère_ ira la chercher, elle ne veut pas des regards hypocrites des invités ou des compliments faux, elle veut juste partir en courant, se cacher et ne plus jamais remonté a la surface.

Emma se trouve en face d'une porte aux finitions dorés devant l'escalier ou elle doit faire son entrée, elle veut s'en aller mais comme si il a compris, son _père _lui tient fermement le bras en la regardant d'un air autoritaire mais tendre.

« -Voici enfin venue l'entrée, de la princesse Emma, fille de notre Reine Snow White et de notre Roi Charming, la future Reine de notre Royaume ! »Présenta un garde royale, sous des chuchotements et applaudissements.

Emma grimace a l'entente de sa présentation, elle une reine ? Elle ne s'habitude même pas que ses parents sont Snow White et Charming et qu'en plus elle est une princesse !

« -Ça ira ! Tu es magnifique ! Je suis fière de toi ! »Lui Murmura David plein de confiance.

Emma, elle en manque, de confiance, elle ne veut pas aller affronter le regard de Killian, elle ne veut pas le voir sinon elle sait qu'elle va craquer.

_Ne ment pas tu as surtout peur ne pas pouvoir te retenir de l'embrassé !_ Murmura sa conscience.

Emma n'a pas le temps de réfléchir ou de s'enfuir, les portes s'ouvrent doucement comme pour allongé sa torture et laissent place a un escalier en colimaçon paré du plus beau doré mais surtout le public en bas la fixe comme si elle est une bête de foire, tous prêt a lui demandé quelque chose mais elle s'enfiche tous ce qui l'intéresses se trouve en bas de l'escalier prêt a lui offrir une danse des qu'elle descendra, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement même si il avait déjà vu, _Killian_.

La descente de l'escalier n'a jamais été aussi longue, elle a failli tomber par terre de nombreuses fois rattrapée de justesse par David mais elle ignore tout autour d'elle, elle ne fait que dévoré des yeux Killian. Il est la, il aurait pu partir, le cœur brisé mais il est la, a attendre de gagné son cœur a la loyale.

_Il l'a déjà gagné._ Murmura sa conscience et Emma ne trouve aucun arguments contre. Imparable.

Emma tellement absorbé par les beaux yeux océans de Killian, ne vit même pas la dernière marche cruciale, elle sentit juste le souffle de son _père_ prés de son oreille qui lui souhaité une fin heureuse et sans rien comprendre elle se retrouve au bras de son beau pirate qui l'emmène au centre de la piste de danse sous les regards incrédules des invités qui lui sont inconnues.

Une douce musique commence, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'est la musique d'une boite a musique qui aurait du lui appartenir quand elle était enfant mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Emma est heureuse car il est la avec elle, elle est dans ses bras, ses bras chaleureux et protecteur elle a toujours pensé que ca pourrait bien etre la fin du monde, elle n'aurait pas peur car il sera la, elle pense a la chaleur de son étreinte depuis qu'elle la prit dans ses bras par erreur lors de leur première rencontre qui était étrange mais en même temps extraordinaire.

_Parce qu'il était la._

Les souvenirs avec lui remontent à la surface doucement mais surement, leur première rencontre, le fait qu'elle n'a jamais pu assez le remercier pour son aide a Neverland pour retrouver Henry, leur premier baiser fougueux et passionné, la déclaration de Hook ou elle n'avait pu aligner deux mots, paralysée, le retour dans sa vie alors que Henry et elle ne se souvenaient de rien, sa présence silencieuse mais présente lors de la mort Neal, son honnêteté envers elle au point de lui avouer la vérité sur la malédiction de Zelena qui pesé sur lui, sa présence primordiale lors du combat contre la Wicked Witch et la venue a la Foret Enchanté ou il lui a appris a se débrouiller dans ce monde qui lui est connu et a toujours été présent.

_Tu es nostalgique, c'est-à-dire que tu es prête à aller de l'avant._

Les doutes d'Emma n'ont jamais été aussi présents, la musique s'arrête brisant la bulle d'éternité qui s'était formé autour d'eux, elle remarque quelque chose qui la choque, elle est encore plus dans ses bras qu'au début de la danse comme si naturellement elle s'est approché pour se protéger, pour mieux respirer.

Emma se recule lentement, à s'en arracher le cœur, il sourit, un sourire pur et sincère, un sourire _amoureux _et elle s'enfuit encore une fois car elle a peur de cet amour, de le laisser filer entre ses doigts et elle s'enfuit car c'est la seule arme qui lui reste.

* * *

_Bravo ! Je te félicite ! Tu t'es enfuie_ _**encore une fois**_,_ si cette fois il ne part pas alors c'est un idiot !_ Hurla la conscience d'Emma.

« -Ce n'est pas idiot ! Il est intelligent, il ne mettrait jamais ma vie en danger ou celle de Henry, il est doux, il ne m'a jamais brusqué, il est capable de tout pour moi et… il veut gagner mon cœur a la loyale. »Murmura Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

_Pour quelque qui dit ne pas l'aimer, tu viens de le défendre. Tu te contredis, Swan._

Implacable encore une fois.

Emma se lève brusquement, elle peut nettement définir le bruit des vagues venant de la porte derrière elle, naturellement Emma ouvre la porte, la pièce est simple mais joli mais surtout elle possède une vue magnifique sur la mer.

Emma ferme instinctivement les yeux et écoute le chant de la mer, l'eau a toujours été son élément préféré, ca l'a toujours détendu de regarder ce monde aquatique, les larmes arrêtent de couler, elle se détendit, bercé par le bruit des vagues frappant les rochers.

Elle oublie pendant un instant.

-« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici dans _ma_ chambre en fait je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Swan. » Murmura la voix de celui qui rend confus son cœur.

Emma se réveille de sa bulle de calme dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée, elle peut sentir son cœur battre plus vite et malgré elle soupira de voir qu'il n'est pas parti.

_Toujours la._

_Sa chambre,_ ça n'étonne même pas Emma, elle est sur que son _père _devenu très amis avec le pirate l'a fait exprès de lui donner une chambre avec vue sur la mer ce qui l'étonne plus c'est que d'habitude il lui aurait dit une phrase a la Hook avec plein d'insinuations sur le fait qu'elle est dans sa chambre mais rien ,le silence totale.

_Je déteste le silence, je hais son silence._

Killian s'approche d'elle, elle peut le sentir, aucun bruit, aucun murmure juste son cœur qui bat trop fort et cette peur indescriptible de tourner les yeux vers lui.

Elle ne peut pas lui donner une explication, elle en est incapable, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle ressent, elle sait juste qu'elle marche sur un terrain fissuré menaçant de s'effondrer a chaque instant.

« -Je ne te demande rien,**Sweetheart **» Murmura doucement Killian pour ne pas la brusquer.

Emma sentit son cœur rate un battement, il est trop proche et lui dit des phrases qui la rende confus, elle n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'en a pas besoin car son don lui indique qu'il ne ment pas, Killian Jones ne lui ment pas.

Un silence s'installa, pas un silence pesant mais un silence réconfortant, ils profitaient chacun de la présence de l'autre toujours le regard perdu dans l'océan.

« -Je vais partir Emma. » Murmura Killian.

Le monde entier d'Emma s'écroule non il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça, elle croyait qu'il attendrait toujours alors pourquoi il l'abandonne maintenant !

Malgré elle, les larmes coulent une nouvelle fois, elle ne veut pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, elle veut montrer a personne ses faiblesse elle ne veut pas qu'il la réconforte et pourtant elle n'attend que ça, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle se sente en sécurité a _sa place_.

Hook ne réagit pas, il ne sait pas comment réagir, sa plus grand faiblesse c'est les larmes,_ ses_ larmes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que _sa_ blonde au sale caractère pleure à l'entente de son hypothétique départ. Mais c'est la réalité,_ sa_ Swan pleure, pleure a cause de lui et il s'en veut car il s'était fait la promesse d'effacer la lueur de tristesse de son regard le jour ou il l'a rencontré mais il n'en peut plus, il craque, ils ne font que avance pour reculer, se chercher pour ne pas se trouver.

« -Pourquoi Killian ? »Suffoqua Emma

Il ne sut quoi répondre, toutes les réponses lui feraient encore plus mal et il s'en veut, il s'en veut.

« -Pourquoi tu m'abandonne maintenant !?Maintenant que tu t'es fait une place dans mon univers, dans le cœur de mon fils ! Pourquoi tu m'abandonne alors que je n'est jamais été aussi paumée de ma vie et que tu es mon point d'ancrage ! Tu n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner, qui sera la pour me remonter le morale en me prenant dans ses bras, pour m'encourager à continuer à utiliser ma magie, à me battre pour ma famille si tu t'en va ! Je ne veux pas, je refuse de te voir partir, je les aie tous perdus, Graham, August et Neal…De toute façon si tu t'en va, j'irais te rejoindre ! Je veux pas te perdre, je veux pas tourner dans le vide à me demander si un jour tu reviendras, je ne veux pas gâcher le lien indescriptible qu'on a ! » Cria Emma au grand étonnement de Killian.

_Elle est magnifique même les larmes aux yeux, les cheveux totalement détaché, la robe froissé, elle est magnifique._

Killian veut l'embrasser la toute suite, lui montrer qu'il aime a en mourir, qu'il ne partira pas, de toute façon il ne peut pas, il a trop changé pour redevenir le pirate qu'il était jusqu'à il la rencontre, elle l'a changé, cette putain de Sauveuse l'a changé, elle lui a offert de l'espoir, l'espoir d'avoir un _happy ending_.

Killian ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, si un jour on avait dit au grand Captain Hook qu'un jour il retomberait amoureux et changerait, il l'aurait conseillé l'asile mais c'est le cas, il a changé pour elle, pour Henry, pour avoir une putain de fin heureuse a leur cotés.

Killian s'approche d'elle, il sent qu'elle veut partir mais elle reste pour savoir sa réponse, pour savoir si y'a une once d'espoir qu'il reste, il lui prend délicatement son visage larmoyant et lui essuie les larmes qui perlent du coin de ses yeux, il la regarde et se sent fondre dans son regard bleu remplie de souffrance mais aussi d'une pointe d'amour.

Emma le dévore des yeux, si il ne l'embrassé pas maintenant, elle le ferait ! Elle sait que ce stupide pirate attend son autorisation pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle craque.

Le pirate ne comprit pas ce qui se passe, sa blonde au sale caractère l'a attrapé par le revers de sa veste, l'emmenant plus proche qu'il ne l'était déjà et puis elle pose ses douces lèvres contre les siennes, le baiser était différent de celui de_ Neverland_, il est aussi passionné que l'autre mais plus doux,_ amoureux._

Quand Killian fut sur que ce n'est pas un rêve et qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas, il s'autorise enfin à poser sa main et son crochet contre la taille de la blonde dont le contact de ce dernier ne dérangea pas le moins du monde la sauveuse, Emma abandonne le col de la veste de Kilian pour passer ses bras autour de son cour, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Hook passe sa langue sur les lèvres de la sauveuse, lui quémandant l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche qu'elle lui donne immédiatement, laissant place à un ballet entre leurs deux langues qui se cherchent, tous les deux voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Le baiser est sauvage, passionné, rempli de sentiments d'envie, de regret et d'_amour_. Killian aurait voulu que le baiser dure éternellement mais à son grand malheur Emma recula le sourire aux lèvres, pas le demi-sourire forcé qu'elle fait par habitude, un vrai sourire.

_Dieu qu'elle est belle. Putain de Savior._

« -Je t'aime » Lâcha Hook comme une fatalité.

Oh qu'il aime, a en mourir, il l aime depuis que cette femme au sacré caractère l'avait enchaîné au haricot, il aime depuis que pour une raison obscure il est revenu pour l'aider à retrouver son fils kidnappé par son arrière-grand père psychopathe, il l'aime depuis le baiser passionné de Neverland ou la vérité sur ses sentiments envers la sauveuse lui avait éclaté au visage, il l'aime depuis toutes les épreuves franchis lancés par la Wicked Witch.

Elle est différente de Milah, elles ont un fort caractère c'est vrai mais elles sont dissemblable, Milah avait une joie de vivre apparente même si sa vie auprès de Rumpelstiltskin et de Bae ne lui plaisait guère, Emma a cette tristesse dissimulée, ces murs géants construit autour de son cœur pour ne plus souffrir, ces demi-sourires faux pour rassurer les gens qui l'entourent. Elle et lui se ressemblent, ils ont perdu une être cher à tout jamais, ils se sont fait abandonner par ceux qui les ont mis au monde, ils se comprennent, ils pansent leurs blessures grâce a l'autre, ils ont besoins l'un de l'autre. Milah aura toujours une place particulière dans son cœur comme Neal aura toujours une place particulière dans la vie d'Emma et de son fils mais il a oublié son premier amour, il a oublié, son rire, son envie de découvrir le monde, son visage, il a tout oublié, tous ca furent remplacé par les phrases sarcastique d'Emma, son envie de se protéger du monde, ses longs cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus tristes. La preuve ultime des ses sentiments et son tatouage crée a partir d'encre ineffaçable de Neverland, les courbes élégante du prénom de son premier amour furent remplacés par les 4 lettres fortes du prénom de la sauveuse,_ sa sauveuse_.

Emma ne sut quoi répondre, elle l'a toujours su qu'il l'aime mais l'entendre lui dire, réveiller en elle des sentiments enfouis et elle sent la chaleur au niveau de ses joues la faisant ressemblé a une adolescente amoureuse.

_Reprend toi, Emma .C'est qu'une déclaration ! Neal t'en a déjà fait une et tu n'as pas réagis comme ça !_

Sauf que la déclaration de Neal, n'avait pas réveillé en elle des sentiments de chaleur et de réconfort et l'espoir d'une fin heureuse, cette déclaration l'avait rendu nostalgique de tous les moments passés ensemble, il n'y avait plus de sentiments amoureux entre eux juste une profonde amitié, il lui avait demandé de trouver Tallahassee avec ou sans lui et aujourd'hui Emma sait parfaitement ou est_ son_ Tallahassee.

« -Je… »Essaya Emma mais les mots ne sortirent pas, elle va avoir besoin de temps pour prononcer ces_ 3 petits mots _qui peuvent changer une vie,_ leurs _vies.

Hook n'a pas besoin de déclarations ou de mots doux dégoulinants de niaiserie, il le sent qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui, _de l'amour_ alors il l'embrasse encore une fois, leur lèvres scellées signe d'un renouveau, d'un nouveau départ plein de promesses et d'espoir.

Elle sourit quand ils s'arrêtent de s'embrasser, leur souffle coupées, elle s'enfiche que ce soit son true love ou pas, car c'est de l'amour, _du vrai._

Killian l'a prend dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse, qui la protège et la protégera de tout même d'une malédiction ou de sorcières psychopathes! Le regard toujours vers l'eau,_ leur élément_.

Emma sourit car elle l'a trouvé, _son Tallahasse_, ils savent parfaitement que le chemin entre leur _happy ending_ et eux sera long et semé d'embûches mais ils s'enfichent car ils sont ensembles, deux âmes perdus qui se sont enfin trouvés.

* * *

Je viens de remarqué que c'est le plus long OS que je n'ai jamais écrit juste la!o-O

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas a aimer ou a commentez de manière constructif car c'est c'est important pour l'auteur pour lui donner l'impression qu'il écrit pas pour rien et ça lui donne envie de continuer!

Merci Beaucoup!^^


End file.
